


Stallion's Prize smut one shot

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Series: Stallion's Prize [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Harry somehow convinces his lover to do him in his animagus form, His lover is never named but you can clearly tell who it is, M/M, Other, PWP without Porn, his lover is a stallion, this is an extra chapter from a wip fic of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: A smutty harry gets fucked by his lover's Animagus form. This is that little one shot gift I've been working on for everyone for a while.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Stallion's Prize [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939645
Comments: 13
Kudos: 312





	Stallion's Prize smut one shot

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter just my ideas.

Harry didn’t know. Didn’t know how this was going to work or if it even would. He had convinced his lover to take on their animagus form during sex. Didn't know how the older man had agreed to this. He took a close look at the other male. He had a handsome, ageless face, silver skin, black hair and onyx black eyes. His naked torso was also pale and very muscular with clearly defined pectoral and abdominal muscles as well a thin trailing of black hair in an upside down V to his crotch. 

He had strong arms and huge hands. Long fingers that made me immediately want to be touched. Wanted them in my hair and caressing my skin. His lover stepped forward and cupped Harry’s cheeks. “Are you sure this is what you want? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Yes.” Harry finally said. He leaned into the hands holding his face and looked up into those onyx eyes. “Yes, I want us to try this at least once.”

The older male leaned down to Harry and pressed a gentle kiss onto Harry's lips, before withdrawing. Harry whimpered at the loss of the other’s touch only to inhale shakily. “Again?” He asked with a pout on his lips. 

With a smirk he bent down again and when he kissed Harry, the younger boy didn’t let go of him. Their kiss quickly became hot and wild, as untamed as his lover’s personality. After a moment of sensual kisses he bit Harry’s bottom lip lightly, making the boy gasp. A soft moan leaving Harry’s mouth. When his lover’s lips parted, the man used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry was in heaven.

Harry’s body went slack and pliant as he relaxed into the kiss. Unconsciously, Harry’s hands went up and he placed them onto the other man’s strong chest. He felt a hand on his ass tighten making him gasp and tilt his head back for the other to start kissing down his neck. His eyes closed and he shivered. He loved how soft his lover was with him yet knew when to get a tad rough. 

“Strip for me love.” His lover whispered in his ear. Harry shivered at the deep husky voice. It made his legs weak and his blood rush south at a faster pace. With a hot breath in his lover’s ear Harry stepped away to start taking his clothes off. They had warded the area so that no one but the two of them could enter and no sound could escape to alert others to their presence. 

Harry complied, eagerly taking off his loose shirt and comfortable pants. His lover raked his eyes over the younger wizard’s body, pleased with what he saw. Supple slightly tanned skin from Quidditch, faded scars from his relatives and fighting could be seen. They didn’t make Harry shy away anymore, having long past gotten used to his lover telling him they were nothing to be ashamed of. Harry looked almost fragile. His lover knew he was anything but fragile though. 

He had a handsome face with soft, unruly hair, striking green eyes and tantalizingly pink and plump lips. Harry’s ass was well-formed and his cock was erect. He slipped out of his boxers and headed over to the post they had set up. It had a leather strap hanging on it for Harry to hold on to.

“You are beautiful.” His lover said from behind him, making Harry blush. He felt those long fingers and large hands on his ass again. Then lips were pressed to his back. “Just relax as I prep you. It’ll take a bit. My animagus form has quite the length and girth. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Still blushing, Harry nodded. His lover had to take a deep breath before starting. Seeing Harry like this was making his cock fill and lengthen. With a muttered spell, his lover covered his fingers with lube and brought them to his hole. Slowly, he inserted one finger into Harry, trying to relax him. He pumped his finger in and out, before adding a second one and scissoring them. He slowly took his time and watched as Harry clung to the pole moaning.

Harry heard his lover moan against his shoulder blades. “Baby, you don’t know how good you look right now.” Harry wiggled a bit and felt a second finger enter him. He let out a breath of air at the feeling. Hearing his lover’s deep voice and feeling his breath on his body made him harder than a diamond. He never got enough of that voice. He can cum just from the sound alone. 

He watched transfixed as his young lover pushed back against his fingers. He was at four. With each thrust he plunged them deeper; more and more. He licked his lips in lust seeing him stretched wide open. He doubted his little love was going to be able to walk after this experiment. It would be fun to see him in their bed more often. His little love couldn’t seem to keep still after waking up. 

When Harry felt his lover lean over him again he looked back. His lover captured him into a kiss just as he felt his lover’s entire fist press into him. He moaned out a groan at feeling so full and stuffed. He let his head fall back from the kiss as his vision whited out. When his vision came back he could see his lover’s worried eyes on his. “I’m okay…” He rasped out. 

His lover rubbed his hip gently. “You sure? You passed out there for a moment.” Harry hummed and nodded. He smirked as he started to push deeper in and Harry’s mouth just dropped open in a silent moan. It seemed he found a new kink for Harry. He liked to be stuffed so full he was silent. He continued to rock his fist in and out until he was sure Harry could feel him in his chest. 

Ten minutes of just watching Harry fuck himself on his fist and thumb had him nearly exploding right there. He placed his hand in the center of Harry’s back. Harry whined as he pulled his arm out. “Shh, baby. Don’t worry i’ll fill you up in just a second.” 

He took his wand out and with a flick he was naked as well. He shivered as the air hit him. He placed his wand, just the tip, inside Harry’s twitching entrance. 

Harry yelped as his insides were filled with cold lube. He peeked back to see his lover step away and shift into his animagus form. Harry was always amazed when he saw it. Standing behind him was the biggest pure black stallion he had ever seen. His lover was magnificent. He loved riding him in the summer when his lover just wanted to go run through the woods with him. 

He was loomed over Harry, his strong front legs on either side of Harry's head. He was so big he cast Harry in shadow. Harry shivered when he felt the Stallion’s huge member rub along his lower back and ass. He shivered in anticipation. He laughed when his lover snorted when he couldn’t get it in immediately. Reaching behind him he used a hand to guide him. 

As soon as the tip of his erection was pressed against Harry's entrance his lover moved forward. Harry’s body jolted forward a bit as he rushed to grab the strap in front of him. Harry whined as his lover rammed into him. With each thrust he went deeper. When he was almost two thirds in Harry screamed out a moan. 

Harry was gloriously tight. His inner walls were clamping around the erection, fluttering and trying to milk him already. The younger couldn’t believe how big the cock inside him felt. He was being split open and felt so full. He whimpered as the slightest movement put pressure on his already abused prostate. It filled him properly, heating his insides. He felt so warm. Another thrust and Harry went boneless.

His lover was amazed as he felt Harry around him. He couldn’t believe he could take it. His cock was so big that it put constant pressure on Harry's prostate and lifted him off the ground. He snickered as his mind came up with a phrase. Harry was his perfect little cocksleeve at the moment. 

Soon, he started to move. At first his movements were only small, rocking in and out of Harry gently, in order to loosen him up more. He didn’t want to hurt him at all. Never hurt his little one. The only thing helping keep Harry from feeling any pain was the fact he was full of lube and precome. One of Harry's hands wandered to his stomach, where he could feel his lover's cock moving inside him.

Harry gave out a moan at feeling the huge bulging cock stretching his stomach out. He wiggled his toes and panted. After just feeling the gentle rocking for a bit Harry used both hands to tighten his grip on the strap attached to the pole. “I want you to go harder and faster, love. I won’t break. You used that spell back at the house, remember.”

His lover had placed a spell that would protect his vital organs and spine from being damaged. It was one of the requirements he’d set before even agreeing to this. He felt his lover lean down to nibble at his hair. Harry barely had a moment to take in a deep breath before he was being pounded into by his stallion. His body hanging in the air as it was forced into at a rapid speed.

He grinned and sped up his thrusts, making them more powerful, which excited Harry. The younger wizard knew that his lover had been holding back, after all he could feel the strength of those hind legs, and this knowledge thrilled him. He came for the first time that session. He had held back until then as best he could but it felt too great.

It was exhilarating to submit to his lover’s animagus form, to allow himself to let the other overpower him. He couldn’t think of anything else, except for the hard, throbbing cock inside him. That and how he wished he had figured out his animagus form.

The only sounds the two males were able to hear, came from themselves. Moans and mewls from Harry, grunts and groans from his lover and a wet, squelching sound every time Harry was rammed into. These sounds of pleasure and lust blocked out the rustling of the leaves, the chirping of the birds and all the other sounds of the warded area. They didn’t care anyway. Too focused on eachother.

Harry writhed in pleasure underneath his lover as best he could being off the ground and so full. He let himself slip into his lover’s mental wards and shivered at the thoughts running through it. It made him harden to the point of almost cumming a second time. He wondered if the older wizard realized he was listening in. It would be quite the thing to talk about laer at night when they were cuddled in bed. 

He loved how his Harry’s inner walls clung to his cock, trying to suck it even deeper into Harry's body. Worshipped the loud moans and lustful moans his cock drawled out of Harry. He continued to fuck Harry with powerful thrusts, until he literally fucked Harry into the void. His little lover came and his eyes rolled back making him worry for a moment that he went too far. At least until he heard the moan of pleasure rip from Harry’s lip. 

After a series of especially powerful and deep thrusts, where Harry pushed his ass back onto the thick cock, the young wizard cried out in pleasure as his orgasm hit him suddenly and unexpectedly. Harry came untouched, moaning like a wanton whore. His vision whited out and his eyes rolled. He moaned so loudly he was sure the wards might fail to keep it in. 

The stallion animagus fucked Harry through his orgasm, drawing it out after seeing he was okay. He made a mental note to spoil the green eyed male later. Harry's walls constricted almost painfully around his cock, making the young wizard's body unbearably tight. After Harry's orgasm was over, the boy was boneless and unmoving, too satisfied to move. He was glad he brought Harry to such satisfied bliss. The dopey smile said it all.

It took only a few more thrusts for him to cum as well. He came while thrusting into Harry. The tip of his penis inflated (which is normal for horses. Sorry, I wanted to be a vet at first so I know weird things.) and stretched Harry even fuller. The younger whined out a mewl. He grunted before filling Harry with his cum. He filled Harry with his cum for over a minute, filling him so full he’d be feeling it for a long time, while his cock jerked instinctively and involuntarily inside Harry. Each jerk earned a whined mewl from his boneless lover beneath him.

After a moment of his mind settling he stepped back from the younger male, pulling his softening cock carefully out of Harry, who slumped to the ground in a heap. He snorted in pride at the sight of Harry rounded as if he were pregnant. A small amount already starting to drip out and down his legs. He changed back with a smile and moved to check Harry over.

“Are you okay?” He asked, getting a wide smile in return and a sloppy kiss.

Harry shook his head. “Tiny bit sore but it’s a good sore at the moment.” Just as his lover went for his wand he reached around the post to pull back his invisibility cloak. Under it was a huge plug. While his lover’s back was turned he shoved it inside himself. He groaned getting the other’s attention. 

“You won’t be saying that in the morning. When did you get that?” He asked seeing how stuffed it made him look. He liked the way Harry looked right now. Totally debauched by him. A sight only for him. 

Harry smiled and tried to stand up. When that didn’t work he held up his arms. “This morning. I hid it before we came out here under my cloak.” He rubbed his rounded stomach. “I want to feel your cum in me for tonight. You can take your time cleaning me out in the shower tonight.” He knew his lover had a thing for being the one to clean him out. Harry enjoyed the other’s fingers in him too. 

With a flick he had both Harry and himself dressed. Gently scooping the other up he kissed him. “Don’t complain when I have to fist you open to get it all out.” He grabbed the cloak and carried him back to the house. 

Harry grinned against his neck. “Maybe I like having your long fingers as deep as you can get them inside me.” That earned him a smack to his ass causing him to yelp.

“Cheeky brat.” The elder said. 

“Horny potion’s master.” Harry retaliated, nipping the other’s jaw. Harry smiled. He wouldn’t trade his lover for the world. Not anything or anyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it. I'll eventually upload it's counterpart Stallion's Prize. Don't know when yet.


End file.
